The Other Woman
by MicheleHeartFox
Summary: When a tall, well endowed woman is spotted talking to Sheldon in Stuart's store, Amy questions his loyalty. Later, Amy brings a gift to Sheldon and Leonard, but she's the one that gets a surprise.


The Other Woman

Amy walked with a spring in her step. In her hand she swung a large gift bag intended for Sheldon and Leonard. This time it wasn't food, or a new white board to replace the one he'd tossed out the window. It was a surprise. Little did she know, she would be the one getting a surprise.

En route to the apartment building, she passed the comic book store and leisurely looked inside the poster-covered windows to give a quick wave to Stuart. However, what she saw shocked and puzzled her normally inquisitive mind. Rapidly thumbing through the new comic books stood

Sheldon and Leonard. Not an unusual sight for this hour on a Wednesday, but her tall friend-who's-a-boy was also making lively conversation with an equally tall blonde girl with unrealistically large breasts. Suddenly Amy became aware of a thick, heavy burning in the pit of her stomach.

"Whoa," she said to herself. "This is not a physiological response I've ever experienced before. Perhaps it comes from being confused, or surprised that a woman that top heavy doesn't simply tip over into the Naruto display."

As Amy spied between two sale flyers on the store's front window, she saw the busty blonde flirting with Sheldon, constantly adjusting oversized geek glasses, and taking every opportunity to place her hand on his back, which oddly enough, she observed, he doesn't seem to mind. Amy thought to herself, "I don't see what Sheldon finds so fascinating about that woman. She definitely has Anime' breasts: they look like they were drawn with a compass. And he's strictly Star Trek/Star Wars man."

Her curiosity led Amy to continue observing for a few more minutes from the sidewalk outside of the store. She saw Sheldon motion excitedly for the woman to follow him to a rack of action figures, and he was carefully choosing one for her to examine. Amy again felt a churning in her guts and commented to herself, "Oh! I guess the idea of eating Thai food two nights in a row does have residual consequences. I better go home."

Later that evening, after easing her stomach with cinnamon toast and milk, Amy mustered her guts and walked to the boy's apt. "I brought you fellows a toy, to break up the monotony of yet another marathon of superhero light romance and stunt double gymnastics. It is a Force Trainer toy. A few years ago I saw it demonstrated at a toy fair."

Leonard smiled, "Oh, I've heard of that. Ready for a challenge, roommate?" He removed the articles from the gift bag.

"Oh, I hardly think it'll be a challenge," Sheldon responded. "For me it would be no more strenuous than ordering a pizza over the phone." The toy consisted of a clear plastic tube with a light weight ball that rises in the tube with the help of a tiny fan inside, which is controlled by brain activity via EEG wires. They set it up and Leonard focused his mental energy on making the ball rise. Slowly but surely it moved half way up the tube.

"Good job, Leonard," Sheldon remarked. "Like everything else you do, it only managed to be half way successful. Now it's my turn. It's a good thing I have renter's insurance because this aerodynamic sphere of Styrofoam is going to go thru the ceiling!" He tries and strains, but it barely budges. "Give it a second, I saw it jiggle." He continued to attempt to focus his energy on the ball, but it popped up a half an inch and plopped back down in the bottom of the tube, so he pushed the contraption back to Leonard.

"Sheldon," Amy asked, "do you have another friend, who is a girl?" "Amy I have many friends who are girls. For example Chandra at the frozen yogurt place. She's a girl and she's my friend."

Leonard chuckled, "Or she was, until you asked her to shave her arm hair."

"It was much too long not to warrant some kind of protective covering, or some Nair. It was a perfectly reasonable request."

Amy needed an answer. "I meant a 'woman on the side' so to speak?"

Sheldon took another turn on the game. "I don't understand the reason for your question, but you're jibber jabber is clearly interfering with my concentration."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a woman with a deep sultry voice said, "Hello, Darlings! Is anybody home?" The door cracked open, and the woman from the comic book store peeked in. "Hi, everyone! So nice to see you guys again." She adjusted her big black glasses.

Sheldon and Leonard invited her to have a seat. "I'm so glad you're home," she said. "I'd hate to bounce up and down those stairs again."

Leonard nodded and then turned away, trying not to stare at her ample chest. Amy stood with her hands on her hips. "Sheldon, would you quickly introduce me to this beautifully buxom woman."

The woman politely extended her hand, "Hi I'm Stuart's cousin, Stella. I'm visiting from Albuquerque and I met these guys down at the comic book store earlier today. They invited me over to watch some TV while Stuart closes the store."

Well, thanks for the clarification, Stella. For a moment I thought that Sheldon may have had strayed in his affections for one self-assured yet somewhat spicy neurobiologist."

Sheldon paused his attention to the mind controlled game. "Oh, Amy, It would take more than an exceptionally large pair of…(Leonard looks up in fear of Sheldon's comment) glasses to turn my head. Leonard sighed in relief. "I would never cheat on you, Amy, you're my, you're my-"

Amy stared at him. "What's the matter, did you suddenly develop a pathological stutter?"

"No, but for some inexplicable reason, the words won't come out."

He stretched out his jaw, up and down, and then from left to right.

"Say it, Sheldon," Amy insisted. He started to twitch, but then calmed down, once he became the focus of everyone's attention.

Then Leonard chimed in, "Good thing we have renters insurance, because I think he's going to explode. Come on Sheldon, finish your sentence."

"I would never cheat on my (gulp) girlfriend. That's just wrong."

"If, as you say, I am your girlfriend, then by default you must be my boyfriend. And I, a woman guided by the principals and laws of science, and not the onslaught of estrogen I currently have coursing through my veins, will never mistrust my, hrrm, boyfriend. In the future, if I have a question, we'll talk, just so there's no misunderstanding."

"Agreed." She shook his hand and together they share a brief moment of understanding. Then they both notice the little white ball in the mind tube slowly rise towards the top of the tube.

"Oh I did it! I made the little ball float up like a helium filled latex balloon!" Sheldon leapt off the couch. "I knew it, I knew it all along. I have powers! Oh, Amy Farrah Fowler, I feel so happy right now that I could just, I could just…call my mother. She'll be so happy to know I was right all along. I have powers!"


End file.
